Recall Anew With Discovery
by PheonixVanGarrett
Summary: The curse is broken for everyone except Kaitlyn and she's a mystery to everyone in Storybrooke. Suddenly, some one from her past comes to remind her who she really is. She is skeptical but he's determined to show her the truth. Meanwhile Mr. Gold finds someone from his past as well that brings complications to his plans. Rated M for later chapters. Hook/OC & Rumpelstiltskin/OC
1. Intro

**Introduction**

* * *

The hat began to spin rapidly, creating a whirling mass of purple. Regina stood frozen in fear in front of the wraith while the vortex swirled bigger and bigger behind her. The wraith hovered closer with its arms outstretched towards her. It was going to take her soul.

Though everyone knew Emma did not like Regina, she knew how upset Henry would be if she didn't try to save her. With all of her force, Emma pushed Regina out of the way, letting herself fall into the enlarged opening of the hat instead of her. Lying on the floor, Regina looked up in worry to see what had happened.

"Emma!" Snow and Kaitlyn both yelled out as they jumped in after her, neither knowing what they had done or where that hat lead. The vortex closed before Charming could jump in after them to save his wife, daughter, and friend. He frantically patted the floor and the hat in desperation to find the entrance that had disappeared. But the hat was just a hat now, nothing more.

Inside the portal, Emma, Snow, and Kaitlyn fell to what seemed like a bottomless pit; never ending. The dark mass of magic continued to swirl and twist, making them all sick. Regina and Jefferson had said something about it leading to the other worlds. But which one? And was it even still there or would they be falling forever? If they did land, how would they survive and more importantly, how would they get back to Storybrooke? Suddenly, it ended with a crash.

After a few minutes of stillness, Emma slowly struggled to push the large pieces of rubble off of her. It was heavy and she was sure she had injured at least a few things. "Mary-Margaret! Kaitlyn!" She searched around, as she grudgingly came to her feet.

"Who are you?" A strong woman's voice rang out. Before finding anything, Emma spun around to see a Chinese warrior standing with another woman in a flowing gown who looked consumed with rage.

* * *

The two women took the three of them hostage. The one warrior was capable enough to control and drag them along like proper prisoner, while the other stood guard and glared at them the whole way, making snide comments as they went. To Emma's surprise she had heard of the two women. Their captor was Mulan. She was dressed in the full Chinese warrior's uniform. And definitely had the presence of an honored and esteemed warrior. She held the three of them by a rope around their wrists, while she walked ahead. The other woman was Princess Aurora. She was beautiful in her lavender draped gown and a shawl that was feathered on the inside, sticking out like a collar. She was steaming with anger because the mess of rubble that the three of them landed in had crushed her love, Phillip.

This was their old world, Snow's home, The Enchanted Forest; or what was left of it. It looked very different from what Snow remembered. A majority of the forest was gone and she could see her old castle in the distance. It had turned to mere rubble; nothing more than an outline of what it once was. Snow covered the sinking feeling that came over her and forced it out of her mind. She had to focus on the task at hand, whatever that was.

Mulan and Aurora had taken them to the underground prison in their survivor camp that they called The Pit, as punishment for killing Phillip, being strangers in their territory, and attempting a few escapes. Emma, Snow, and Kaitlyn stumbled as they were pushed through the large wooden door that shut loudly behind them. Snow had been pushed to the ground. "Hey! Be careful!" Emma shouted to the guards that threw them in there. Kaitlyn quickly knelt to see if she was okay.

"Do you need help?" A woman from the shadows asked. Emma and Kaitlyn looked up cautiously.

"Who are you?" Emma asked.

"A friend." The woman said, slowly coming out of the shadows. She was dressed too nicely to be a normal prisoner. She had a formal, royal blue gown on that had jeweled embellishes embroidered on the hems, but covered herself with a brown wool shawl. She smiled. "My name's Cora."

Snow was still slightly unconscious from the guard's rough treatment. "Will she be okay?" Emma asked as Cora took a quick look.

"She'll be fine."

"Why are you here?" Kaitlyn asked trying not to sound too suspicious of this woman.

She took in a deep breath, hesitant to answer. "I'm here because of something my daughter did. The curse that ravaged this land, she cast it." Cora said glancing between the both of them.

"Regina? You're Regina's mother?" Kaitlyn clarified.

"Yes." She said with a sigh. "But you have nothing to fear from me. The apple fell very far from the tree." She stared for a few seconds longer at Kaitlyn with an almost analyzing look on her face, and then switched her attention to Emma. "You're from over there, aren't you? How'd you get back?" She asked as Snow slowly came to her feet.

"Emma." Snow said sternly. "No." She whispered to herself.

"Oh, Snow. You're awake. I'm so relieved." Cora attempted to comfort.

Snow stood in front of her daughter, guarding the conversation from Cora. "As bad as you think Regina is," She said in another whisper, "this woman is worse."

"Oh, Snow." Cora pleaded. Snow swung herself around and put her hands out behind her, guarding Emma. Kaitlyn remained in the background, watching and observing. "Sweet Snow. Please believe me. Whatever she told you. Isn't true."

"Let's hear her out." Emma whispered cautiously to Snow.

"Emma." She said once again, more sternly.

"Okay. Right now we are at the bottom of a hole with no other options and Henry is back in Storybrooke with Regina."

"Who's Henry?" Cora asked curiously.

"He's my son. I kind of share him with Regina. It's complicated." She began rambling.

Snow once again flipped back to Emma and grabbed her arms. "Don't talk to her."

"I'm going to have to agree." Kaitlyn added, meekly offering her two cents. "We can't trust her."

"How do you know?" Emma questioned, becoming slightly fed up with their distrust. "Do you remember something? Do you remember her?"

Kaitlyn glanced over to Cora, not wanting her to hear her answer. "Well, no, but…"

"Then you don't know." She decided officially.

"Enough!" A guard's voice demanded, stopping their argument as a rope fell down from the opening in ceiling. "Our leader requests an audience." The three of them climbed up the knotted rope and out into the village. "Wait here."

Emma and Snow continued their argument and reasons why they were hear. Kaitlyn should have been listening but all she could think of was the reminder that Emma gave her. She was the only one from Storybrooke that was still under the curse. Why couldn't she remember anything or anyone? It frustrated her. She remembered the confusion she felt when she watched everyone being lifted and reuniting with each other and the happiness that they celebrated. It hurt deeply that she didn't get to experience that with them. If it weren't for every single person in town remembering, she wouldn't even believe the whole thing. She remembered Henry explaining the logic behind it; the reasons why no one ever left, no one ever came, and the correlations between the two lives everyone had. But Kaitlyn didn't apply. No one seemed to remember her old life or who she really was. She was just Kaitlyn, the bartender. Not even Regina seemed to know who she was. Emma, Henry, the whole Charming family, and a few others have been trying to find clues to who she might be, but she hasn't seen much progress. She was beginning to lose hope and maybe even coming to terms with accepting that she's just Kaitlyn. Nothing special.

"Lancelot?" Snow said, interrupting her thoughts and keeping her from becoming depressed.

A tall, dark man, in rusted and dirty, but still shining armor began to walk towards them. "Snow." The man said in disbelief. The two of them embraced in an obviously warm friendship reunion. "If I had known you were the prisoners Mulan had brought back, I would have never locked you away. Please, forgive me." He said in all sincerity.

"Of course."

"Lancelot? Really?" Emma said, also in disbelief.

"He's an old friend. We can trust him."

"Please." Lancelot began. "Come, eat." He motioned to a table that was being set up with food. "It's the least I can do to repay you." They pleasantly obliged and followed him to the table.

"What is that?" Kaitlyn asked, eying the food on the center plate, almost fearful of the answer.

"That is Chimera." Lancelot answered. "An acquired taste but that's all our hunting party could bring back. One part lion, one part serpent, one part goat." He said, acknowledging the fact that he knew it was not appetizing.

"I don't understand." Snow began, keeping everyone on task. "We were told this land didn't even exist anymore. How did you all escape the curse?"

"It is a mystery. The curse struck and when the smoke cleared most of us had been torn from this land, but some of us here in this particular reason were left behind. We don't know how and we don't know why." He said with concern. "Finding this safe haven wasn't easy. It took some spilt blood. But worry not. You're safe here."

"We can't stay." Snow said in apology. "My husband's back there, Emma's son, my grandson. We have to get back there. Can you help us find a portal?"

"Leaving is unwise. The Enchanted Forest is not as you remember it. The ogres have returned."

"Ogres?" Emma asked in surprise. "As in 'fie fi foe fum'?"

"Those would be the giants." Snow quietly corrected.

"Ogres are far worse. That's why we live here on this island where it's safe. Please Snow. Stay here. There are no more portals left."

"I might know of one."

"You do? Where?" A young woman who had been fixing the food on the table and listening in asked excitedly. She was tall with long caramel brown hair that hung straight down to her waist and big brown eyes to match. She instantly gave a friendly impression, but Snow wasn't going to let down her cautious walls on just that.

"Continue with your work." He warned, gently telling her not to eavesdrop. Stubbornly, she obeyed and took some left over plates to the washing station inside the cabin. "You know of a portal?" He redirected back to Snow.

She sighed and looked around nervously. "Cora's near. I don't feel comfortable voicing my plans. She's powerful."

"She was, but not anymore. The curse weakened her powers. She's not even close to being as strong as she was, but given her reputation, we've kept her locked up as a precaution."

"Never the less, I'm not taking chances. Just trust me. I may have a way. Let us go." She asked, in her gentle manner.

Because of their history, Lancelot owed her at least that. "I'll allow it." He said uneasily. "On one condition: take my bravest warrior with you. Allow Mulan to defend you."

"We can defend ourselves." Emma interjected.

"Deal." Snow decided. "Thank you, Lancelot, for always looking out for me."

He smiled and excused them to go prepare.

* * *

**This is just the introduction to show you where the characters are and introduce a few people. The story will probably start getting to the romance in the next chapter. Please review and tell me what you think so far. Thank you.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Commencement  
**

* * *

The four of them hiked through the forest for three hours before deciding to stop and set up camp for the night. They had just enough time to get supplies and secure the area before it got dark. "This'll do." Mulan announced as she evaluated the open grassy area between the trees. "We'll make camp here for the night. We just need to find water, collect some firewood."

"Uh," Emma began, "if we're hiding from Ogres shouldn't we maybe, I don't know, not start a fire?"

"Ogres are blind. They hunt by sound alone." Snow corrected.

"Right," Kaitlyn scoffed, "because that's something everyone would know about Ogres." She tried to laugh at how misplaced she and Emma seemed. Kaitlyn did surprisingly feel slightly comfortable in this world. The whole place was just a mystery to her, though. She could tell Emma was getting frustrated with her lack of knowledge about The Enchanted Forest, so she tried to lighten the mood with a little light-hearted sarcasm Emma could understand. But Snow and Mulan weren't going to drop it that easily. They gave each other a concerned look and Snow decided to step over and say something.

"Look, I know you're out of your element…"

"What? I'm fine." Emma defended.

Snow glanced quickly to Kaitlyn and back. "I know." She said kindly, to her daughter. "But maybe you two should just stay here while we get wood and water. Guard the campsite?"

"You mean the big empty clearing?" Emma corrected.

"It's the safest place. We'll be right back." Snow promised, comfortingly.

Emma and Kaitlyn watched as Snow and Mulan walked away. "This is great." Emma sighed, sarcastically. "How can I be the savior if I can't do anything?" She said, mainly to herself. "I mean, I don't know anything about this place." She groaned in frustration, "I hate this!" and began to pace. "Guard the campsite? Guard, my ass. There's nothing to guard! Sorry." She said, as she noticed Kaitlyn patiently waiting for her rant to be done.

"It's okay." She said in a therapeutically taciturn voice. It was a nice change from Snow's constant compassion, which definitely had its time and place. But Emma was a bit too stubborn for that compassion sometimes. Kaitlyn had a way of being soothing without saying more than a few words. In most cases, she saw no need for sugarcoating, but somehow she always held just enough empathy to make up for it. She always had a sense of realism that Emma respected.

She took in a deep breath and sat down. How did her definition of real become so strange and confusing? Less than a year ago she didn't even know Storybrooke existed. She didn't know Henry existed. Her life is so different now. With everything that's happened, even impossible seemed impossible. But still she couldn't keep herself from stressing. She was supposed to be saving them, but now, here, she was useless. At least she wasn't alone. But Kaitlyn didn't have the responsibility on her shoulders that she had. She didn't have anything. She was lost, just wandering and following, waiting for clues. "About finding who you're supposed to be," Emma spoke, softly into her lap and then looked up with more determination, "we're doing the best we can."

"I know."

"We'll figure it out. We will find you."

Before Kaitlyn could analyze the likeliness of that happening, they both heard rustling in the bushes and were instantly on guard. They stood up simultaneously and stared in the direction of the noise. "What was that?" Kaitlyn asked.

"Ogre?"

She paused for a second. "I think we'd know by now if it was an Ogre."

"Right." She said, gripping her pistol, knowing that it could only mean a hunter was after them.

"Bandits?"

"Most likely."

Still together, they took a step forward, ready to pounce at the oncoming danger. The bushes rustled louder and louder.

Ella, the woman from earlier, fell out of the bushes and onto the ground with an, "Uhf."

Emma and Kaitlyn relaxed and looked at each other with relief but suspicion. "You were following us?" Emma said, as she watched her brush the leaves off of her long skirt.

"Yeah. Oh, but not in a bad way or anything. I just, I wanted to join you."

"Why?" Emma asked, more suspicious now.

"Honestly, I don't want to set tables anymore, or cook. I love Lancelot as if he were my brother, but when I heard that you were from the world that the curse sent everyone to and that you might have a way to get there, I had to catch up to you. I thought, maybe, you could take me with you, please."

They were surprised at how quickly she opened up to them. "Why do you want to go to Storybrooke?" Emma asked.

"There's no magic." She said simply.

Emma looked around to see Snow and Mulan approaching. "I don't know…" She began, uncertain of what to say.

"Ella." Mulan scolded as, she and Snow returned to them.

"Wait! Mulan! Before you tell me to go back home, let me explain." She said as fast as she could.

Mulan attempted to restrain her anger. "Hurry up then."

"Please. I want to go to Storybrooke with them." She said, looking to the group, checking that she had said the land's name right. "There's no magic there. If there's no magic, then maybe I can be free. I know, I shouldn't have run away. And I know it's dangerous out here. But I'll do what I can to help. I told them I wouldn't cook, but I'll cook if you want me to. Please, don't send me back. I'm begging you."

Mulan had never seen her so desperate. She struggled to think of the right response. Lancelot would be so disappointed to see her gone and he wouldn't let Mulan live if anything happened to her. But ultimately, she could never keep her from something as important as this. "It's not my decision to make." She said, slightly displeased with her own words as she looked to Snow.

"Oh." She said, uncertain of the responsibility just placed on her. "You know, I don't believe we've all been properly introduced. I'm Mary-Margret. Snow White." She said, correcting herself. "This is my daughter." She added, happily. "It's a long story." She looked at Emma to continue the introductions.

"Uh, Emma. I'm supposed to be the savior, of Storybrooke." She said, awkwardly.

"Kaitlyn." She suddenly said when she realized it was her turn. "Amnesia, I guess." She added, since everyone was saying something about themselves.

"Ella. Enchanted." She finally said, shaking everyone's hands.

"Well, Ella," Snow began again, "I don't see why you can't join us if it means that much to you."

"Oh, thank you!" She said, jumping into a hug on Snow.

She laughed and said, "You're very welcome," hugging her back.

"So what do you mean, you're enchanted?" Emma asked out of curiosity.

"A long time ago, someone put a spell on me." She said, coming out of the hug. "Now, I have to take any order verbally given to me."

"Really?" Kaitlyn asked in disbelief. "I'm sorry." She laughed a little.

"Yeah." She chuckled back. "It's not that bad as long as you're around good people." Ella was surprisingly cheery for someone in her situation. Over the years she had learned to, more or less, accept her curse. There was no way to rid herself of it, so no reason to keep it hanging on her shoulders; until now. Now there was hope. Now there was a reason to think about it again. But still she didn't dwell.

At that moment, a man's voice rang out from through the trees behind them. "Now!"

The five women alerted themselves and prepared to fight.

One man attempted to grab Mulan from behind and she quickly reacted, gripping his arm and tipping her body to flip him over and onto the ground. Nine other men followed in the attack. Snow forced herself to rationalize that the men were set on killing them. So she took aim and shot her arrow into one man's chest before he could do any harm. She suddenly turned around to see another man sneaking up behind Ella. Swiftly, she pulled another arrow out of her quiver and shot him before he could touch her. Ella flinched as she saw the arrow fly passed her face. "Thank you." She called out, in shock. Snow nodded quickly and continued to defend the group.

Ella found herself caught between Emma and one of the men. The man swung at her with full force. "Ella! Duck!" Emma yelled instinctively as fast as she could. Ella's body quickly responded with an unnatural rhythm. The man watched as he paused his fighting. Both women gasped as he slowly realized what happened.

"Punch her." The man ordered on a whim.

Before she could stop it, Ella's fist met with Emma's face. "Sorry!" She desperately apologized as she recoiled her hand and held it in protection. Emma put a hand on her now bruised cheek but wasted no time pushing Ella out of the way, hoping that she would bring the attention back to herself and away from Ella. It didn't work. Emma began to attack the man but he quickly gave another order to Ella.

"Strangle her!" He pointed to Emma. Ella yelped as her body obeyed the order. Soon her hands were around Emma's throat, pushing against a nearby tree. She struggled to gain control for a few seconds, just long enough to grow concerned. Slowly, Emma wedged her arms between Ella's and pushed out with all her strength. Though the spell insisted that Ella keep her grip, she just was not strong enough to counter Emma's force and her hands flew off of her neck, knocking both of them to the ground.

"Don't listen to him, Ella!" She panted, propping herself up before he could give her another order. The man drew his sword in anger. Emma looked to Ella with a plan. "Please. Kick him," She said, still breathlessly, "as hard as you can in the balls." She said with a little smirk.

Ella smirked back in agreement as her body began to move.

"No!" The man attempted to order. It didn't work. "Stop!" He said again as he began to run the away. Ella chased after him with a mischievous giggle. Lying on the ground from exhaustion, Emma took in a deep breath and sighed it out as she got up and continued to aide in the battle.

Through this whole fight, Kaitlyn had been unarmed. She never fought until someone attacked her first, mainly punching, kneeing, elbowing, and kicking. She didn't like fighting, despite her skill and training. She was generally a reserved fighter until it became necessary to use full effort. But this fight was becoming harder as each of weaker attackers got eliminated. She looked around in search of something she could use as a weapon and found nothing but the firewood left from the fire that they would have built. She continued to fight automatically and switched into defense mode as she scanned for more options. It wasn't much better, but she picked up a stick that was thick enough and strong enough not to break and sharp enough to maybe be used like a miniature spear.

She saw Snow fighting the man who she assumed to be the leader. He was dressed the nicest out of all the men and seemed to know what he was doing in the fight more than the others. His fighting style was proper and elegant with his sword swishing in precise movements. Snow, being stronger at long range fighting as opposed to close range, was struggling. He had already disarmed her, but yet his attacks were defensive. Sheriff Graham had taught her to quickly analyze her opponent's fighting techniques. This man was not a regular bandit and she instantly knew that he had other intentions for this fight.

Kaitlyn quickly rushed to help Snow. "Hey!" She shouted to get his attention and allow Snow to get to a further distance. The man turned around, preparing to add another opponent into the fight, but paused when he saw her as if his feet had suddenly been glued to the ground.

His breath escaped him and his face froze in astonishment. "Katerina." He muttered, tossing his sword to the side. Kaitlyn paused for a split second and stared at him in confusion. Frustrated that his comment had caused her to get distracted, she aimed for his face and swung at him harder than she had done with the other men. He caught her by the wrist, one handed, with ease. His eyes were still locked on her in disbelief.

She was shocked and offended that he blocked her attack. Petulantly, she kneed him in the stomach and took a step back to kick him in the chest. As he stumbled back, she quickly finished pushing him to the ground and pinned him, sitting on the top of his chest with her makeshift weapon ready at his throat. He chuckled a little to himself as he looked down at the crotch of her jeans, which was just inches from his face, and glanced up at her in amusement. She was much different than he was expecting.

"What?" She demanded, angrily.

He looked back at her with a smirk. "Do you plan on killing me with a pointy stick, darling?" He taunted.

The question made her apprehensive and she resisted the urge to adjust herself, especially considering her position. He wasn't making it easy. His rich, blue eyes, that contrasted the darkness throughout the rest of him, drew her in unwillingly and the obnoxiously smug confidence that was caked onto his face flustered her. "Who are you?" She demanded in attempts to regain control of the situation.

She didn't remember. His heart sunk a little and his eyes flickered, triggering everything that lingered in the back of his mind and suddenly his memory of what they shared came rushing over him in an instant. She felt the slight breath he took in. "Killian Jones." He said, almost in a stutter. "Most people know me by my more colorful moniker." He clarified with another deep breath, putting a hand on her thigh and pointing to his left. She looked down at his left arm, which was missing a hand. In its place was a shiny, metal hook. She looked back at him cautiously and then to the others, who instantly became distressed by the realization of who this man was. Captain Hook.

* * *

**Surprise! Prepare for a flashback. I'm so excited. And please, review. Let me know what you think. I really appreciate the views and responses. Thank you.**


End file.
